


Aquarius

by vondrostes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bath Sex, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feminine Harry, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, Lingerie, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Pepsi Super Bowl Party, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sub Harry, Trans Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: “You look like a mermaid,” Xander said dreamily as he smoothed a hand over the blue lace adorning her body. “Like this mermaid,” he added, tapping the black ink on her arm.Harry glanced down at her tattoo with a pensive expression. “Would you still fuck me if I had a tail?”
Relationships: Xander Ritz/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Aquarius

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
> Tumblr: @vondrostes  
> IG: @vondrostesupd8s

“It’s my birthday and I’ll cry if I want to….”

“I hate that song,” Xander admitted as he took a seat next to Harry on the edge of the hotel bed. “And it’s not even your birthday yet.”

“Close enough,” Harry mumbled. She sighed and leaned into him, laying her head down on his shoulder. “This is shit,” she proclaimed.

Xander couldn’t exactly argue that point. Everything had gone to hell in a handbasket in just a matter of hours, and it had pained him to watch as Harry’s excitement had morphed into overwhelming despair as they’d learned that she wouldn’t be able to perform as planned. He knew it felt even worse because it was something that she wouldn’t be able to reschedule. A missed opportunity; a legion of disappointed fans. And Harry’s twenty-sixth birthday, ruined, just like that.

“You should get ready,” Xander urged her after a few more seconds had passed. There would be time enough for moping, but—later. Right now, they had a standing appointment with Rande for Harry’s birthday dinner, a small consolation in light of everything that had happened, but a consolation Harry needed nonetheless.

Harry sighed again as she finally stood up. “What should I wear?” she asked him, her hands on her hips.

“I thought you were going to wear something lowkey because—”

“No,” Harry said, cutting Xander off midsentence. “What should I wear underneath?”

“Oh.” Well, that was a little different. “What did you bring?”

Harry ticked them off on her fingers. “Pink, blue, green, purple, and white,” she answered, listing an amount of lingerie that seemed, quite frankly, heinous for how short their trip to Miami even was.

Xander deliberated on it for a moment before deciding. “Blue,” he told her. He was very familiar with the set: a matching bra and high-waisted panty in baby blue lace. Knowing that she’d be wearing it underneath her regular clothes all throughout dinner—just for him—made Xander half-hard in his pants already.

Xander waited patiently for Harry to get ready, which was something she did within the privacy of the bathroom just to be a tease, and they both knew it. Xander didn’t mind all that much, though. It made the anticipation that much better, and he knew that at the end of the night, she’d be taking off her clothes for him regardless.

Once Harry was dressed, the two of them made their way down to the lobby to grab the car, and from there it was a short—but stressful—drive through the pouring rain to meet with Rande at the restaurant.

Harry seemed a bit less subdued once they were all seated together and the food started to come out, and Xander was glad to see it. Sometimes he felt like he worried too much about her, but it was hard not to. Maybe he was slowly turning into Jeff.

Xander didn’t like to insert himself into conversations where his comments weren’t necessary, so he mostly kept to himself as Rande and Harry caught up over dinner, focusing on his own meal as he idly listened to them talk.

His silence hadn’t gone unnoticed by Harry, however, who commented on it as soon as they climbed back into the car together. “You okay?” she asked with a lopsided smile. “You know it wasn’t your birthday celebration that got rained on, right?”

“I’m fine,” he reassured her. “I’m just looking forward to getting back and giving you your birthday present.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh really?” she replied. “And what might that be?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

They were all over each other as soon as they made it back up to their room, the tension reaching a breaking point once Xander’s hand was on the doorknob, pushing it down to let them inside just as Harry jumped into his arms and attached her mouth to his own.

They landed on the bed together in a less than graceful heap of panting bodies with Xander on top, his arms and legs bracketing Harry as he stared down at her with wide eyes.

“Take off your blouse,” he told her, watching eagerly as she obeyed within the confines of the space she had to work with. It took some doing, but eventually she managed to wiggle out of it, revealing the pale blue bra covering her tits that Xander had been so looking forward to seeing. “Trousers, too.”

Harry had to deal with her boots first, but soon her lower half was equally bare, her cock still soft under the delicate piece of lingerie keeping her covered. Xander had to pause and take a minute just to look at her.

“You look like a mermaid,” Xander said dreamily as he smoothed a hand over the blue lace adorning her body. “Like this mermaid,” he added, tapping the black ink on her arm.

Harry glanced down at her tattoo with a pensive expression. “Would you still fuck me if I had a tail?” she wondered.

Xander pretended to think about it before answering. “The logistics might be a bit more difficult to deal with, but I’m sure we could make it work.” And now that he was looking down at Harry’s legs right now, the long lines of her thighs where they were pressed together as he hovered over her, the gears in his mind started to turn. “Did you bring the rope?” he asked, not even surprised when Harry quickly nodded in affirmation. “Good. Stay put.”

It was fairly easy to find where Harry had stashed her emergency bondage supplies in her luggage. After five years, Xander practically knew Harry better than he knew himself. When he returned to the foot of the bed with the soft ivory ropes clutched in his hands, he was met with the sight of Harry, propped up on her elbows as she looked on in curiosity.

“Take off your panties,” Xander told her.

“Just my panties?” Harry asked.

Xander nodded and waited for her to obey. Thankfully, even with all the build up and foreplay, Harry was still soft when she slipped out of her panties. She tossed them aside carelessly and stared up at Xander again with eager eyes, waiting for further instruction.

But this time, Xander wanted to do the work himself. He set the ropes aside and climbed back up onto the bed. His eyes connected with Harry’s for a brief second before he glanced down between her legs instead, trying to quickly decide the best course of action for what he had planned.

Eventually, he reached down and gently guided her balls and cock down toward the mattress, folding them up under herself the way she sometimes did when she wanted a quick and lazy tuck before going out. “Keep your legs pressed together,” he told her, and once he was satisfied that nothing was about to come undone, he quickly unraveled the spool of rope and started to wind it around her calves.

“So I’ve gone from human to mermaid, is that it?” Harry asked, the smile evident in her tone as Xander finished up and tied off the ends of the rope so everything was secure.

“Basically,” he replied. Xander looked up again at the thatch of Harry between her thighs. Just a triangle of soft brown hair, framed by the milky curves of her inner thighs where they met. “Give me one more second,” he prompted before scrambling off the bed again. Before they continued, he needed to make sure she was wet enough first.

Xander got naked before retrieving the lube from Harry’s bag. Harry was still lying exactly where he’d left her when he turned around again, but she started to squirm a little as soon as Xander popped the cap on the bottle of lube, her face undeniably hungry for whatever Xander was about to give her.

The space between Harry’s thighs was blindingly tight when Xander wedged his fingers in. For a moment, he was worried that he hadn’t given the ropes enough slack to even get his cock in and that he was going to have to start all over again, but then Harry relaxed, letting him slick up the inside of her legs and the shaft of her tucked cock until Xander was satisfied that neither one of them would come out the other side with friction burns after he fucked her.

Xander didn’t start up the dirty talk until after he’d slid his cock into the gap between Harry’s legs. “Your pussy’s so tight,” he told her as he slowly pushed his cock in and out, pushing up into _her_ cock with each thrust just to watch the way her face went all pinched as she gasped at the feeling. “Do you want me to come inside you?”

Harry nodded emphatically, her mouth dropping open when Xander drove into her particularly hard. He wondered what it felt like, if it was as good as she was making it look or if she was just putting on a show. He wondered if she could come like this, just from the friction of Xander’s cock rubbing against her own, without anything inside her.

Xander couldn’t commit fully to the fantasy of Harry as the mermaid on her arm, the image that had inspired all of this, but he also couldn’t help but wonder if that’s exactly what Harry was thinking about, if that’s what was getting her off. She’d always been into the weirder roleplay stuff.

The position was kind of awkward as Xander fucked into her, but eventually he got the hang of it and sped up a little. He hadn’t come since before they’d arrived in Miami thanks to Harry’s busy schedule, and he knew it wasn’t going to be much longer. There wasn’t any reason to drag it out either; Xander wasn’t confident that he could get her off with just his cock, and he was kind of looking forward to using his fingers on her, too.

Xander came with a loud sigh exhaled into Harry’s curls as he slumped down on top of her, his cock pulsing hot and wet between her thighs, adding to the mess there. Harry didn’t complain about the weight on top of her, but she did start to squirm a little after a few seconds of Xander lying there without moving. Eventually, Xander rolled over, setting her free. Relatively, anyway.

“Are you going to untie me?” she asked, frowning.

Xander shook his head as he struggled to catch his breath. “I thought we could take a bath together,” he said.

“Like this?”

A nod this time. It was a few more minutes before Xander mustered up the energy to get out of bed, though, and another few minutes before the tub was ready to go in the bathroom.

Harry was quiet as he carried her into the bathroom, and her expression only changed when she caught sight of the large Jacuzzi tub that was steadily filling up as they entered. “No bubbles?” she asked with a bit of put-on disappointment.

“Couldn’t figure out how they worked,” Xander admitted as he lowered her into the water, waiting until she had her hands braced against the sides before climbing in behind her. “I thought you’d rather come sometime this century rather than have me in here trying to figure out all the bells and whistles.”

“Coming sounds nice,” Harry said placidly, her voice not betraying a hint of the desperation she must have been feeling.

“I bet it does,” Xander murmured in her ear as he slid a hand down into the gap between her thighs and then further, curling his fingers up behind her balls and pressing hard against her hole. “How does that feel?” he asked her.

All the breath whooshed out of Harry’s lungs in a loud sigh. “Good,” she moaned as Xander just barely breached her entrance with the tips of his fingers. “Good, fuck. So fucking good.”

“Can you come from this?” Xander wondered. His palm was pressed tight against her cock, rubbing over it as he struggled to work his fingers even deeper into her, trying to reach her prostate.

Harry nodded, her head lolling against his chest as he fingered her open. She couldn’t get another word out, but it wasn’t long before the noises pouring out of her reached a new octave as her thighs clenched hard around his hand, her hole pulsing around his fingers.

“All good?” Xander asked as she started to come down. It was another minute or two before she relaxed enough that he could free his hand, and even then, he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to get the feeling back in his fingers.

“So good,” Harry breathed. “Take me to bed?”

“You don’t want to enjoy the bath a little more?”

Harry turned her head to frown at him sleepily. “Do you want me to drown?” she demanded in an accusatory tone.

Xander couldn’t help but laugh. “All right,” he agreed. “I’ll take you to bed.”

Harry was asleep first, mere minutes after being deposited on her side of the mattress, but it didn’t take long for Xander to follow after.

In the morning, Xander woke up alone. It was a strange feeling to roll over in his hotel bed knowing that he’d fallen asleep with Harry beside him only to discover that she was no longer there, despite the early hour and the relative lack of sleep she must have gotten between the pre-party fiasco, the dinner with Rande, and the activities they’d engaged in afterward at the hotel.

Xander flumped back into his pillow, closing his eyes again and assuming that Harry’s stomach must have gotten the better of her. Maybe if he was lucky, she’d bring him up some breakfast as well, and they wouldn’t have to worry about being spotted going out to eat, or potentially worse: ordering room service.

It wasn’t until he’d nearly fallen back asleep again that Xander heard it—the sound of water running in the bathroom. It didn’t sound like the shower, he quickly decided, more like the sink was on, but when the water didn’t shut off after more than a few minutes, Xander threw the covers back and sat up with a groan, determined to see what Harry was up to.

When he opened the door to the bathroom, the first thing Xander noticed is that neither of the sinks were on and that Harry was nowhere to be seen. It wasn’t until he actually took the first step inside that he noticed the familiar head of brown curls floating in the oversized Jacuzzi tub in the corner of the room. A closer look made him realize that Harry was lying on her back in the water, her legs thrown up over the sides of the tub, and a jet of water bubbling between her thighs.

Xander blinked a few times, his cock already perking up at just the sight of just Harry’s thighs splayed out like that, and it wasn’t until he took another step closer that he realized the expression on Harry’s face meant that she was trying to get off.

Xander froze just as Harry’s eyes shot open. “Fuck,” she panted, her fingers clamped tight on the edges of the tub, knuckles white. “Thought you were still asleep.”

“You could have woken me up,” Xander said as he nodded toward the churning water obscuring Harry’s crotch.

She heaved out a shuddering sigh. “I gave you a poke,” she replied weakly. “Just—really been wanting to try this out since last night and after thinking about the whole….” Her face went pinched for a moment as she trailed off before she closed her eyes again, her hips jolting under the water. “I just needed to relax,” she continued. “Get out of my head for a bit.”

Xander walked over so that he could perch himself on the edge of the tub next to her. He stared down at the bubbles between her legs, realizing now that he was closer that the jet was pointed not at her cock but below her balls, directly at her taint. He was intimately familiar with how much she liked a couple of fingers pressing up into it, but it still seemed like a strange way to masturbate when there were much more efficient ways of going about it.

“Does that feel good?” he wondered.

“Obviously,” Harry replied quickly. She sucked in a sharp breath as she shifted her weight again. “I brought that dildo with me, too,” she explained.

The suction-cup one, Xander assumed she meant. “Are you close?” he asked, watching as her hips moved back and forth, fucking herself on her dildo underneath the water.

“Yeah,” she panted. “I think so.”

Xander didn’t say another word before reaching down to grab her cock, but instead of getting her off with his hand, he pulled it back—carefully—pointing the head directly toward the jet of water. He watched as the muscles in Harry’s arms and neck tensed to the point of looking painful before turning his head to look at her painted toes, already curling in ecstasy before the tell-tale scream tore its way out of her throat as she suddenly went limp.

Her head dropped down below the water line for only a second before she came back up again, spluttering and coughing.

“Forget to take a breath?” Xander teased.

Harry glared up at him. “I wasn’t ready,” she gasped out, the words cut off by another high-pitched whine that reminded Xander that there was still a dildo in her ass, her cock still in his hand, the jet still spurting out a high-pressured stream of water.

“You don’t seem relaxed enough to me,” he told her. “I think you need another one.”

Harry shook her head with a smile, but she couldn’t seem to catch her breath long enough to protest.


End file.
